Maiden Princess
coming soon (prod. by tagg)... JWTM "Maiden Princess" Lyrics Intro Verse: You were that valentine that I’ve could’ve sworn was to die for Haven’t talked in a while but a wild child cause my heart swole Abomination on the 3rd floor, Supreme Party Girl, whatchu in it for? Been ready for the sequel since I was young, let us fast forward The Hook: Ayy there beautiful, I was just wondering if I could introduce myself to you, that would be nice and incredible I know that your from China but just know that i’ll be waiting cause your my Maiden Princess (Maiden Princess) Know that people frontin' on you, and I’ll show you things that you can’t believe (that you can’t believe) Them other guys struggle for you to be their lady cause your my maiden princess (Maiden Princess) Verse 1: Ayy lady, ohh love of mine, walking through that stage like the perfect dime Caught my heart on house arrest, you crossed the line and caused the crime They could never get through me and you even on bulletproof tailored suits Next cab on a trip to Star of Truth, on some type of way then got you loose Apple to my eye but a damsel in distress and got a strong man that’s blessed Rolling with these street thugs, baby I confess, it’s growing harder you guessed Pablo Picasso working on his best but don’t come my own way tryna go flex DJ Khaled shown us what that is when we were stressed, that's a time stretch You were that valentine that I’ve could’ve sworn was to die for Haven’t talked in a while but a wild child cause my heart swole Abomination on the 3rd floor, Supreme Party Girl, whatchu in it for? Been ready for the sequel since I was young, let us fast forward The Hook: Ayy there beautiful, I was just wondering if I could introduce myself to you, that would be nice and incredible I know that your from China but just know that i’ll be waiting cause your my Maiden Princess (Maiden Princess) Know that people frontin' on you, and I’ll show you things that you can’t believe (that you can’t believe) Them other guys struggle for you to be their lady cause your my maiden princess (Maiden Princess) Verse 2: Future so bright around you, so I told her we gotta have stunna shades That ocean of yours too navy so if you will surf me then I will wave Heart skipped a beat and torn to shreds, guess you helped with life support Lighthouse from around the block, like Kill Bill, your are so deadly Traveling coast to coast and I can't give a damn bout a nuissance….. The Hook: Ayy there beautiful, I was just wondering if I could introduce myself to you, that would be nice and incredible I know that your from China but just know that i’ll be waiting cause your my Maiden Princess (Maiden Princess) Know that people frontin' on you, and I’ll show you things that you can’t believe (that you can’t believe) Them other guys struggle for you to be their lady cause your my maiden princess (Maiden Princess) Verse 3: Coming soon….. The Hook: Ayy there beautiful, I was just wondering if I could introduce myself to you, that would be nice and incredible I know that your from China but just know that i’ll be waiting cause your my Maiden Princess (Maiden Princess) Know that people frontin' on you, and I’ll show you things that you can’t believe (that you can’t believe) Them other guys struggle for you to be their lady cause your my maiden princess (Maiden Princess) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Sequel Songs